


Shade

by VirusZeref



Series: Black Canary's Protege (Dinah's Chickadee) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Dick needs a hug, From Damian, He also doesn't give a fuck, Multi, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Rape/Non-con, Shade, Slut Shaming, Triggers, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Damian finds out that Dick's trauma runs deep, so being himself he goes after the one who hurt him and the one who blamed him for something he couldn't control.Shade will be thrown





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so before you read this fic please read the tags (seriously READ THEM) and read the link below before reading the fic. Please! It explains a lot about the plot
> 
> Link Below:
> 
> http://luanna255.tumblr.com/post/122538984941/dick-is-a-rape-survivor-i-have-never-heard-about
> 
> Edit: This fic isn't to bash the current Kori, I'm going based off the writing of the New Teen Titans comics.

“Damian...you have grown up and learned plenty as my prodigy,” Dinah said proudly, smiling down at him.

 

Said prodigy looked at his mentor for the past four years, “Am I not to be your protege anymore?” Dinah shook her head.

 

_ “Hell  _ no, but you have truly grown, in your skills, training, and your War Cry; it certainly rivals my Canary Cry. But you need to start to team up with people around your age.” Dinah explained with a shrug and a devil-may-care grin.

 

“If you believe so, very well,” Damian said, shrugging on his jacket. “Which team, Dinah?”

 

Dinah hummed and took his hand in her own. She looked at him and smiled as a mother would when they saw their child grow up. Damian had grown up in more than just his skills on the field. His personality changed too-he was still a little shit that he always will be, but he expressed his emotions more and more. 

 

The boy grew in height; he was taller than herself and he has gotten more muscular. Granted, he began looking less like Bruce- _ facial expressions were still the damn same though, _ Dinah thought ruefully- and more like his mother. He didn’t have much of his father’s bulk and instead had tan skin, piercing jade green eyes and a lean body.

 

That was all Talia Al Ghul.

 

(Which Dinah had to remind herself that she needed to pay the woman a Very Important Visit).

 

“You will be joining the Teen Titans. I have spoken to Koriand’r recently, and she is happy to welcome you.” Dinah caught the look of absolute disgust on Damian’s face as he frowned.

 

Odd. Well, not so much.

 

Dick and Damian were very close, especially during the time the first Boy Wonder was Batman for a while. Something was obviously up.

 

“But?”

 

Damian huffed, “But nothing.”

 

“Dami…” She pulled him over to the couch and sat them both down. “Talk, what is on your mind, love.”

 

Damian ran his hand through his hair, a habit he developed a while back when he spoke his opinion about something or someone that he was positive no one was going to like.

 

“I’m not going to judge.”

 

_ “....tt... _ I don’t like her. She blamed Dick for something he couldn’t control.” He said scornfully, scowling at the floor.

 

Ah. 

 

That was it.

 

Damian found out about it, less likely from Dick and more likely through his own findings. Or, the boy forced it out of his older brother.

 

“You’re talking about Dick “cheating” on her, right?” She made quotation marks gestures with her fingers. Dinah knew herself; after all, she helped Dick during his depression about Wally apparent “death”. What appalled her the most was the fact that Kori had been raped when she was imprisoned, but sadly developed human society’s mindset about male victims. The only reason she didn’t confront Kori about it because mostly Dick told her not to. 

 

“Yes, it wasn’t consensual, no matter what she says. Cheating my  _ ass.” _ Damian snarled, brows furrowing in his anger.

 

“Agreed,” She paused, ignoring his usage of vulgar language before turning to her protege. Damian looked at her, a question forming in his eyes.

 

“Damian, regardless of you like sex or not, that is your business. There is nothing wrong with liking sex; it doesn’t make you a slut or a whore. Remember that my little shrike. Regardless, what Kori did was something that lasts throughout someone’s lifetime.”

 

Damian smiled at his mentor, “Good. That’s all I needed to hear”. Dinah gave him a sly smirk and ruffled his hair, which made him growled and playfully pushed her arm away.

 

“Going to raise hell, Siren?”

 

“Of course, Black Canary”.

 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Raise hell, my little Siren”. Damian smiled back and leaned on her shoulder before speaking again.

 

“Movie?”

 

“Sure, Disney?”

 

_ “Tt,  _ Mulan,”

 

______________________________

 

**Next day**

 

Damian rode along side Dinah’s sleek black motorcycle of his own. He could see the iconic T in the distance. 

 

A giant-ass T.

 

How?

 

And more importantly:  _ why? _

 

Secret base his ass, it was a miracle that it hasn’t been attacked by villains yet. Yet, he was going to stay here, for some unfathomable reason. He remembered the conversation he had briefly with his Father. It was monotoned, mostly, but the Dark Knight told him to behave-he wasn’t a child, he was sixteen now, he fumed silently. Even still, being a part of the Teen Titans seemed like a rite of passage for the Bat family.

 

His motorcycle slowed to a stop at the entrance with Dinah at his side. She removed her helmet and looked around.

 

“There’s the welcoming committee.”

 

Damian clicked his tongue, glanced to the right, and, sure enough, there was the team: Raven, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and their leader….Starfire.

 

Dinah tossed him his backpack and pressed a kiss to his temple, “Go on, my Siren”. She tapped his choker, which was switched off.

 

“Are you going to need this?”

 

Damian snorted, “Dinah, you know that I died...and I got the same metagene as you when my father brought me back to life. It’s just a part of my uniform.”

 

“Hm. This weekend, we are getting more.”

 

“I will be looking forward to it...goodbye, Dinah.”

 

“Goodbye, Damian.”

 

He watched her ride away, briefly wondering where she was going. Probably heading to the Watchtower, he decided. The Black Canary had gotten a distress call earlier when they had taken off. Damian smirked at his new teammates, the viciousness that he’s never even tried to tame rising inside him.

 

Well, time to introduce himself.

 

“Dude! Batman has really gotten weird with the uniforms of his Robins.” Beast Boy laughed, leaning on Blue Beetle. Damian growled at the green-skinned male.

 

“I’m not a Robin... _ not _ anymore.”

 

He watched as the Tamaranian scolded her teammate.

 

Interesting.

 

Damian admired her sense as a leader, and he also admitted that she  _ is  _ a worthy foe but he didn’t care about any of those. The Tamaranian decided to treat Grayson like trash and blame him for something that wasn’t his fault. It was true that Grayson had slept with the shape-shifter that pretended to be Starfire-but he had no knowledge that it wasn’t his ex, and therefore it was non-consensual.

 

It was rape. Plain and simple. 

 

“Hello..um…” Starfire began, looking hesitant.

 

“My name is Damian. I go by Siren on the field, princess.” Contempt made his tongue taste as sweet as one of Alfred’s pie as he glared her down, and from the way she shrunk back slightly, she has a good feeling about he felt about her.

 

Damian smirked as his new teammates looked between them; Siren and Starfire, locked in a battle of wills and Damian was not willing to back down.

 

“Grayson has told me a lot about you; you are a warrior princess who is excellent on the battlefield.” He held up a hand cutting her off when she opened her mouth to reply.

 

“I’m going to make this quick for the both of us. Look, talk, or even  _ think  _ about Grayson, and you will delightfully regret it.” Damian said softly and the way he grinned was downright terrifying. 

 

“I am the leader of this team, Damian, and you cannot tell what I can or can not think about,” Starfire told him with a scowl, and Damian’s grin grew wider till it was befitting of the Joker. 

 

“Really now? Is that was you told Grayson when you both broke up?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Damian hummed, eyeing her condescendingly. “Let’s see. Grayson is my brother and I fucking care about his well-being. I don’t know about you, but sleeping with someone without their knowledge is called rape, darling.”

 

Starfire paled and Damian just smirked, and no one knew what the hell was happening.

 

“Yo, Star, what is he saying?” Blue Beetle called, tilting his head in confusion.

 

_ “Tt.”  _  Damian smoothed down his leather jacket and watched them all with calculating eyes. They don’t know? Seriously, Starfire just told everyone that Dick cheated on her.

 

“Well, since you don’t know...or do you? Grayson cheated on Starf-excuse me Kori, am I correct?” He drawled, eyes lidded.

 

Everyone nodded.

 

_ Excellent. _

 

“But did you all know it was a shape-shifter teammate, who was on this very team. Who had studied the way Kori acted and worked to the point she could take her form and get Grayson to sleep with her. Were you unknown to his knowledge?” Damian continued relentlessly, eyes locked on Kori’s.

 

Silence.

 

“Look, I don’t care what the hell you think of me,” Damian said before anyone could speak up and they could tell he was serious. “but I mean what I said, and I’m not afraid to use force to carry it out.” A small smirk flickered to life on his lips.

 

“It’s just that she harmed Grayson more than she knew, making herself the victim. Yes, I believe it hurts you, Starfire, but what about Grayson’s feelings? Or is he your emotional punching bag?” The smirk died like a spark, and suddenly his expression and body language grew cold, and the glare he gave her was full of rage.

 

“She needs to learn that the victim isn’t to blame”. He smiled mockingly and bared his teeth at the Tamaranian.

 

“Right, princess?”

 

“But-”

 

“In case you need a casual reminder, rape is when consent isn’t given. By the way, if I hear one joke about how Grayson is a slut. I. Will. Make. Your. Ears. Drip.  _ Blood.”  _ The last words were delivered with extra force, and the team as a whole took a step back, and Damian fought the smug smile that threatened to rise to the surface.

 

“Star...is this true?” 

 

The others glanced at their friend, but her head was lowered and her fists were clenched. 

 

“It was never Grayson’s fault.” Damian grit out. “Get it into your damn head.” He turned his back just as Kori finally raised her head and her eyes pulsed green.

 

“He should have known!” She screamed in rage and threw herself at him, star bolts forming in her hands. 

 

Ah, and here he was thinking that she got it.

 

Oh well.

 

Damian laughed and turned on his heel with a twirl, facing the Tamaranian, before opening his mouth.

 

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

She let out a yell and grabbed at her ears, falling to her knees. Damian huffed, satisfied, and said, “Remember this, Starfire, Grayson cares deeply for you and everyone he has met but that doesn’t give you the fact to treat him like trash. Grayson may not hold a grudge about what happened but I fucking will.”

 

He heard one of the members cough harshly and turned, seeing Beast Boy lowering himself into a crouch. 

 

“Garth-”

 

“Ha, you think can handle a cheetah?”

 

Damian smirked, “Is a cheetah faster than sound?” He casually shrugged off his jacket and tossed to the side, cracking his knuckles.

 

“Come and get it.” He purred, voice lowering in anticipation.

 

Garth laughed and launched himself into the air; in a split second, powerful wings were beating and he shot down towards his new teammate.

 

“Gonna have to try better than that” Damian muttered.

 

A falcon, this will be easy.

 

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

There was a loud falcon cry and Garth crumbled to the ground in his human form. He popped back up only to grow dizzy and fall to his knees, rubbing his head.

 

“What the fuck, man?”

 

“I give out super sonic sounds from my throat my command. Did you think I was powerless?” Damian said blankly with a raised eyebrow.

 

Damian spun around to face the others, “I’m _ Black Canary’s  _ protege, not Robin. Anyone else? I don’t have all day.”

 

They back the fuck off.

 

“Good.” He grabbed his jacket, bag and headed inside. “See ya later, sweethearts.”

 

Everyone else stood there awkwardly before Raven spoke up, “Kori...is it..”

 

The Tamaranian turned away, “I-”

 

She couldn’t finish and hugged herself.

 

“I’m going inside...to train.”.

 

_______________________

 

Tensions lessened between the members of the Teen Titans. They slowly came to like Damian and enjoy his company. However, the Siren wouldn't bother to look in Kori’s general direction. He would listen when they have missions to do but besides that, Damian wouldn’t speak to her.

 

Thinking about it, Kori realized that Damian was right...but...it still felt like Dick betrayed her when it happened. Mirage wasn’t a good reminder either; the heroine stopped by the Tower for information and exchanged information to the Titans as well.

 

Good thing Damian wasn’t around when those times happened. Kori doesn’t trust Mirage anyways, but now she was starting to see that the other woman showed little to no remorse about anything she did.

 

Hell, she started to make fun of Dick in front of her like it was nothing.

 

“Damian…?” She tried.

 

No reply.

 

She sighed, “You don't’ have to talk but I wanted to say...I’m sorry”.

 

“.... _ tt _ ….why are you apologizing to  _ me? _ Apology to Grayson”.

 

Kori gave him a sheepish smile, “I did.”

 

Damian turned to face her completely, “And?”

 

“We just talked about it...he is still traumatized by the whole thing, but he is getting help”.

 

“Hm. good.”

 

Kori turned to walk away when Damian spoke again, “This doesn’t mind I will start trusting you, Kori. You have a long way to go”.

 

“I know...by the way Mirage will be in around the Tower around seven pm”.

 

“...Good to know.”

 

And, indeed, Damian sure he was there when Mirage came around the Tower again. Clearly, she knew who Damian was, due to the constant praise and not subtle flirting he got from her. Damian felt uncomfortable and a bit violated, but didn’t give her the time of day.

 

Was this how Grayson felt when Mirage was on the team with him? 

 

When Mirage spoke to him, she used uncomfortable language and made jokes that were not at all funny. They were subtly lewd and downright disgusting. 

 

Honestly, it took all of his self-control not to attack her then and there. He needed to get her alone to make her pay for what she did. That, of course, meant getting her to confess about what she did; no one in the old team had told the Justice League about it, so Mirage hasn’t got charged yet.

 

That was going to change.

 

Damian was busy with Raven; he and the older girl had bonded together before the Siren started warming up to the others on the team. It was peaceful when he was with her, no loud noises like with Garth. They didn’t even have to talk to each other, they could sit in silence for hours.

 

Then-speak of the devil, he thought darkly- entered the room with Kori. Damian immediately got up and went out to the front of the Tower. He didn’t trust himself to stay around or he would, and probably will attack Mirage without a second thought. He started pacing; he wanted to attack her, after all, she deserved it after all the shit she caused for Grayson.

 

Damian had spent a week researching and analyzing Mirage’s abilities and powers and he was disgusted, to say the least. She was brainwashed to destroy the original Teen Titans team from the inside by seducing Grayson. 

 

And oh how she completed her mission, but even still that didn’t excuse her in any way. Even after she was released from her brainwashing, she still didn’t show any remorse for what she did. In fact, Mirage had taunted Grayson about it.

 

There was another person who hurt Grayson the same way, but he found out she was killed by Deathstroke three years ago.

 

Shame. 

 

“Yo, Siren! What are you doing here?”

 

Shazam, Billy Batson if you want to specify. They met after Dinah had taken him to the Watchtower to introduce him as her protege. He relished in the surprise of the other Justice League members-he recalled Wonder Woman throwing a lovely glare at his Father fondly. She had to leave for a moment, and he ended up begrudgingly talking to Shazam. Eventually, he became friends with the two alter-egos.

 

Damian gave his friend a short wave before continuing to pace.

 

Wait.

 

Shazam  _ is  _ a Justice League member-even though his father wanted to put him with the Teen Titans due to Billy being Shazam.

 

“Shazam...you are a Justice League correct?”

 

The hero landed on the ground and shrugged, “I am, at least until the League comes to a vote about it.”

 

Damian nodded, “I can try to persuade my Father..but I doubt it he will listen to me”.

 

“Obviously. Hell, you quit being Robin and became another League member protege. You kinda left an open wound on him.” Billy laughed.

 

Damian clicked his tongue, “Hm. Unimportant. So, question, if I beat up a hero, what will happen?”

 

Billy raised an eyebrow, “Reason? ‘Cause you need a hell of a good question to beat one up. Like they tried to murder you or something-”

 

“Mirage, in the original Teen Titans team, took the form of Starfire and raped Grayson. Reason enough?”

 

The hero blinked and opened and closed his mouth for a few times, “...Okay first: what the fuck? Second. Yeah, that is a reason enough but you got to have-nevermind you have proof, knowing you.” That comment made the Arabic teenager smirk.

 

“I can’t help you fight her, but I can vouch for your reason”.

 

“Good enough.”

 

Billy winced, “Try to hold back?”

 

Damian raised his eyebrow, his hands on his hips. Billy looked away, “Nevermind, but no death?”

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Wait...you were considering killing her?!”

 

“She deserves it.”

 

“...You’re...not...wrong...”

 

__________________________

 

Mirage ended up spending the next two weeks with the Teen Titans team. Clearly to set Kori on edge, and it was working. Damian lost count how many things the Tamaranian struggled to not cut off the other woman’s head. Everyone did find out something about Mirage though.

 

She was….disgusting.

 

Garth, Jamie, and Damian himself ended up being the targets of her flirting. But the way she flirted, it didn’t seem like flirting but more of playful banter. But Damian was the one to catch the subtle winks.

 

“Siren? May you met me outside?’

 

Perfect.

 

He put on a smile and nodded, walking outside behind Mirage, fixing his choker and tugging his fingerless gloves on. Time to end this. They stopped at the entrance of the Tower, Damian could see Billy standing far off, but close to see and hear everything they are saying.

 

“You don’t seem to like me”.

 

Damian snorted,  _ “Tt. _ Honestly, you should have seen that coming, Mirage. You hurt Grayson, did you not?”

 

Her lips curled into a cruel smile, “Oh that.” She said the words like it was only a little thing, instead of an unforgivable crime that traumatized one of the nicest people on this planet. “you didn’t hear him though. I heard him and touched him, he was practically screaming for me to stop.”

 

Damian growled, “He was telling you to stop”.

 

Mirage waved her hand dismissively, “Please. So what he was begging me to stop. I was a better person in bed than his precious Tamaranian. After all, Dick is a slut for metahumans. He bends down for anyone.”

 

That all he needed to hear.

 

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

Mirage was blown back, her cry of pain echoing throughout the area. She struggled to get up but was immediately kicked in the face by the enraged teen. Damian growled and let out another cry, not an inch of Mirage’s body left untouched by his fists.

 

“You hurt Grayson, I hurt you.” He snarled, pulling back his fist again.

 

“Siren, enough.”

 

Damian felt Billy’s hand on his shoulder. He stood up and sneered at the barely unconscious Mirage on the ground.

 

“You’re lucky I honor Batman’s code, or you would have been dead a long ago,” Damian told her without remorse.

 

Billy winced at the damage Damian had done.

 

Ouch.

 

“I’ll take her to the Watchtower and explain everything to the Justice League.” Damian nodded and tossed a hard drive to the hero.

 

“All the evidence you need.”

 

“Thanks, see ya later.”

 

“Bye, Shazam.”

 

________________________

 

Grayson had come by the Tower to speak with him and as soon as he entered the living room, Nightwing had walked to him and hugged him tightly. 

 

“...Thank you.”

 

Damian had awkwardly hugged him back, promising that Mirage was behind bars for her life, a collar that prevented her from using her power had been placed on her for safety reasons. They spent the day in the Siren’s room, watching Disney movies and one horror movie, during which Grayson had screeched like a girl.

 

His relationship with Kori was getting better, but Damian still couldn’t bring himself to forgive Kori but some day he will. 

 

Right now, that wasn’t the time. 

 

As for Billy, the Justice League decided to send him down to the Teen TItans, for reasons that pissed off most of the Justice League members.

 

Obviously, those ideas were Batman’s.

 

(Or at least, so Damian had heard.)

 

Damian didn’t care... _ much, _ but he was glad that Billy was around. Not that he’ll admit it to his face.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment!
> 
> Note: For those wondering, yes Jon will come in the next chapter (Siren!Damian and him meet much later, due to Damian not being Robin anymore). And it's possible that Damian, Jon, and Billy will end up together..I don't know yet.
> 
> Second, I love Kori very very very much, but blaming Dick for something like this was uncalled for. (Plus I blame the poor writing of the comics). Anyways, for those reading this, the victim is NEVER TO BLAME.
> 
> This has been a PSA from yours truly.


End file.
